I Love You
by niedlich
Summary: Aku menyatakan cinta padanya, di tengah Great Hall saat makan malam. Tapi kenapa waktu berhenti? Aku bimbang. Aku bingung. Air mataku memaksa tuk keluar. Aku tak pernah serapuh ini. Tuhan, buatlah keajaiban, atau ambil saja nyawaku.


Muahahahahahaha! OOC banget dah semuanya -,-

Oh iya, saya gak nerima flame soal pairing ya :) Don't like Don't read. Read and Review please? :3

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh adalah milik Tante Joanne Kathlen Rowling**

* * *

><p>"I love you"<p>

Aku tercekat. Kata – kata itu berani juga keluar dari bibirku. Aku menutup mulutku sendiri. Tak berani untuk menatap matanya. Aku takut. Aku takut menangkap sorot mata penolakan. Lagipula, yeah, akan lebih masuk akal bagi dia, koreksi, bagi semuanya, kalau dia mengatakan tidak.

Aku mendengar desahan napas. Entah miliknya, atau teman-temannya. Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku. Demi Tuhan, cabut nyawaku. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tuhan, kumohon. Percepat segala siksaan ini dan cabut saja nyawaku.

Tawa kecil terdengar. Membumbung begitu saja di antara udara bising yang kuhirup. Tawa kecil yang meremehkan. Merasuk ke dalam hatiku. Melukai segenap kerak – kerak perasaan yang entah sejak kapan tertanam di sana. Bukan, itu bukan tawanya. Itu tawa sahabatnya.

Tuhan, kumohon. Kumohon sekali lagi. Kumohon dengan amat sangat Tuhan. Cabut nyawaku.

Aku merasa air mata mulai mendesak di kedua sudut mataku. Tidak. This is not going to be happen. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Tidak sekarang. Tidak di depannya dan kawan-kawannya. Tidak di sini. Tidak sesaat setelah aku mengungkapkannya.

Kumohon Tuhan, tahan air mataku.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak 3 kata yang meluncur tanpa rem dariku. Berapa detik? Berapa menit? Aku merasa seolah sudah puluhan tahun aku ada di sini. Menatap ke lantai keramik tua ini.

Sunyi. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Kenapa? Apa aku mendadak tuli? Aku yakin sekali aku ada di ruangan yang sangat ramai. Apa mereka semua menghentikan aktivitasnya? Kumohon, tidak kumohon. Ini semua memalukan. Aku… Harus apa lagi aku?

Oh kumohon air mataku, bersabarlah… Akan kukeluarkan kau nanti. Jangan memaksaku untuk menghirup udara segar saat ini juga. Kumohon.. Bersabarlah..

Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak berani menatapnya. Aku bahkan tidak berani mengalihkan pandangan dari lantai tua ini. Tuhan, apa yang Kau lakukan? Putarlah kembali waktu. Aku tak tahu sampai lama aku kuat menunggu.

Hahaha.. Aku tertawa getir dalam hati.

Inikah yang dinamakan menyatakan cinta? Aku tidak tahu rasanya akan begini..hebat. Seperti bumi berhenti berputar dan semua mata tertuju padamu. Seperti ada yang mengatakan bahwa dia tak akan sudi bersamamu. Kalimat yang sama, dibisikkan berulang – ulang.

Semua senyum dan rasa bahagiaku seolah direnggut jauh – jauh. Aku tak tahu harus apa ketika aku mendengar suara itu. Bibir yang indah itu, akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Tawa? Bukan. Lebih mirip tersedak.

Kumohon, air mataku, bersabarlah sejenak lagi.

"I want you, to go out with me"

Oh, sial sial sial seribu sial.

Stop kau mulut sial! Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang kesusahan menentramkan mataku? Kenapa kau ambil alih semua ini? AHH!

Lagi – lagi tawa kecil. Temannya. Ah, pasti aku terlihat amat konyol. Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan disini? Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Aku bingung. Tuhan, tolong aku.

Cinta… Kenapa kau datang ke hatiku yang sudah lama gelap?

Kenapa kau datang di saat hatiku telah sama usangnya dengan rongsokan kayu?

Aku mendesah dalam hati. I do love her, deeply.

Kenapa aku seperti ini? Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendekati lawan jenis. Mereka selalu ada di sekelilingku. Berlomba. Saling menjatuhkan. Hanya untuk sekedar mendapat senyumku. Dan beberapa sarkasme.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku sama sekali tak berkutik di depan orang satu ini? Kenapa orang ini begitu candu? Kumohon Tuhan, buatlah sebuah keajaiban. Aku bisa mati bila tak ada dia di sisiku.

Kenapa orang ini berbeda? Kenapa dia bahkan sama sekali tak pernah melirikku?

Semua berlomba mendapatkan perhatianku. Karena kedudukan keluarga yang kumiliki. Karena status semu, yang bahkan bukan milikku. Karena kekayaanku, koreksi, kekayaan keluargaku. Betapa cinta dan perhatian yang merka limpahkan padaku, sama kosongnya dengan hembusan angin musim gugur. Berhembus, tapi tidak cukup sejuk bagi hati yang kering seperti milikku.

Kenapa harus sih aku jatuh cinta pada orang macam dia? Yang melengos tiap melihatku? Yang acuh padaku? Yang selalu berusaha melampauiku? Yang….membenciku?

Salahmu sendiri dia membencimu, kau tahu. Kataku dalam hati.

Ya. Memang salahku.

Tuhan, kenapa tak kau berikan padaku kemampuan yang lebih bagus saat berbicara dengan orang yang sangat amat kucintai? Kenapa saat aku berhadapan dengannya, yang terlintas di otakku hanyalah menarik perhatiannya, entah dengan cara apapun?

Kenapa baru sekarang, setelah semua jauh berlalu, setelah semuanya usai, setelah semuanya terlambat? Kenapa baru sekarang Kau berikan padaku kemampuan tuk berucap?

Sudah berapa makian yang kulontarkan padanya? Seberapa kejahilan yang pernah kulakukan? Seberapa menyebalkannya aku di matanya? Aku bahkan tak punya keberanian untuk mengira – ngira.

Seandainya dijadikan peringkat, mungkin aku ada di urutan terbawah. Seandainya dibandingkan dengan seseorang yang paling miskin pun. Dia pasti lebih memilih orang itu daripada aku. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya. Sudah terlalu banyak menggoreskan luka – luka di sekujur hatinya.

Tapi …

Aku juga terluka karena dia.

Karena senyum dan tawa yang tak pernah ia lontarkan padaku. Karena sorotan mata jijik dan mengacuhkan yang dia berikan padaku saat secara tidak sengaja mata kami bertemu.

Tapi…

Entah aku gila atau apa, aku tetap mencintainya.

Aku mencintainya karena dia apa adanya. Karena gaya bicaranya yang ceplas – ceplos. Karena rambut tebal kecoklatannya yang selalu membingkai wajahnya. Karena mata yang memancarkan kepintaran itu. Karena bibir yang ranum itu. Karena wajah ayu nan rupawan itu. Karena semuanya.

Aku mencintai ke egois annya. Aku mencintai sifat sok nya. Aku mencintai keberaniannya. Aku mencintai sifat pemimpin yang terpatri di dasar jiwanya. Aku mencintai kepintarannya. Aku mencintai sikapnya.

I love all of her.

Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Menggantungku dalam sebuah saat yang tak pasti. Aku benci menunggu. Apalagi bila terlalu lama.

Kumohon Tuhan, jalankanlah kembali waktu.

Atau ambil saja nyawaku.

Aku putus asa.

Aku sudah tak punya hasrat.

Aku kalah.

Ambil aku Tuhan, ambil aku.

Aku menahan air mataku agar tidak menetes. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah. Hahaha, aku tertawa getir. Setelah saat ini, masihkah aku punya cukup ego dan kepercayaan untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalaku agar tegak kembali? Masihkah aku punya cukup keberanian untuk merasakan cinta lagi? Masihkah aku punya cukup kekuatan agar tidak jatuh dan pingsan di sini?

Aku tidak sanggup.

Satu jawaban pasti yang kan terucap. Tidak mungkin dia mencintaiku. Tidak setelah semua yang telah kulakukan padanya.

Tidak setelah semua olokan dan makian yang kulontarkan. Tidak setelah semua luka yang kuhembuskan. Tidak setelah ber tahun – tahun sebagai musuh. Tidak setelah semua itu.

Kenapa aku nekat mengucapkan bahwa aku mencintainya? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa tidak aku simpan saja perasaan ini?

Harusnya kukubur saja perasaan ini dalam – dalam. Kuukirkan nisan yang indah dan kurawat setiap hari. Harusnya cinta ini tetap kujadikan monumen saja dalam hatiku. Monumen untuk merayakan saat dimana hatiku tak hening lagi. Monumen dimana aku merasakan perasaan lain selain benci.

Aku merasakan hatiku mulai menuju persimpangan. Aku bimbang.

Haruskah aku pergi? Haruskah aku menunggu? Haruskah aku pergi? Haruskah aku menunggu? Haruskah aku pergi? Ya.

Aku harus pergi dari sini. Semua harapan itu sudah sirna. Yang gelap harusnya tetaplah gelap. Biarlah hatiku pekat tanpa cahaya. Biarlah. Karena cahaya yang kumau hanyalah dia. Bukan yang lain. Yang kumau hanya dia. Aku…hampa tanpa dia.

Tapi…

Aku memilih hampa ketimbang hancur.

Aku tahu aku akan hancur. Berkeping – keping. Membentuk serpih – serpih yang tak berguna. Kalau sampai dia mengatakan tidak pada perasaan ini. Perasaan yang membuat tidurku tak nyenyak selama berbulan – bulan. Perasaan yang membuatku ingin sekali bunuh diri karena sesak yang muncul di dada.

Kicau – kicau suara mulai memenuhi pikiranku. Aku tersentak. Tersadar dari sunyi yang sejak tadi membebat. Denting alat makan memenuhi udara. Entah kesadaranku yang mulai kembali, atau…

Oh Tuhan.. Terimakasih telah menjalankan waktu kembali.

Aku harus memastikn langkahku. Biarlah aku hampa terbungkus luka. Biarlah aku pergi sebagai pengecut, Aku tak bisa membayangkan harus ditolak. Atau ditertawakan. Atau mungkin dua – duanya?

Aku menegakkan kepalaku. Menatap langsung mata jernih orang yang kucintai. Mencoba memaksakan sebuah senyum. Dan seonggok tawa. Tawa getir.

"I know this will never work between us, right?"

Aku tersenyum padanya. Tapi pikiranku terfokus untuk menahan air mata agar tak jatuh dan menderas saat itu juga.

Aku membalikkan badan. Menghela napas. Tersenyum getir pada diriku sendiri. Atas kebodohan yang telah kulakukan. Memaki mulut yang telah lancing mendahului akal sehat ku. Heh heh heh, aku tertawa kecil. Konyol sekali aku.

Satu langkah. Aku berhenti. Tanganku tertahan.

Aku merasakan kulit lembut menggenggam tanganku. Tidak terlalu kuat, memang. Tapi cukup untuk menahanku yang baru saja akan berlalu.

Apa yang dia mau? Menahanku agar bisa mengolokku? Membalaskan dendam tahunan yang ada? Kenapa?

Satu detik. Aku mendengar napas tertahan dan protes dari teman – temannya.

Dua detik. Tangannya melepaskan tanganku.

Tiga detik.

….

Aku terdiam. Hampir tidak bisa percaya. Aku memandangi tangan yang ada di perutku sekarang. Dia.. Dia.. Memelukku?

Aku berbalik dan menemukan dia menatapku dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat – erat. Tak berani melepaskan. Aku takut ini semua hanya mimpi.

"a…"

Aku membuka mulut hendak bicara. Namun tangannya yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari genggamanku menutup mulutku.

Mulutnya terbuka, dan terdengar suara dari seseorang yang amat aku cintai.

"Stop talking nonsense, Malfoy"

Kurasakan sebuah kecupan halus mendarat di bibirku. Manis, manis layaknya madu.

"I love you too," katanya lagi.

Aku tak sanggup berkata – kata.

Oh Tuhan, terimakasih telah mengabulkan doaku setiap malam

"Thank you, Hermione"

Dalam pelukan erat yang kuberikan padanya. Di tengah Great Hall yang mendadak amat ramai karena sorakan dan suitan. Aku mendapatkan gadis yang kucintai. Aku… Bahagia.

Kukecup keningnya.

Dan kurasakan mentari menerobos masuk ke hatiku yang tak lagi gelap dan gundah.


End file.
